mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbowshine/Gallery
Season one Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rainbowshine and Foggy Fleece in awe of Rarity S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike joyous S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png|Trade Ya! All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rainbowshine running out of dream house S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Pinkie Pie hiding behind the house S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pouch Pony polishing his party cannon S6E3.png On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Twilight galloping through Ponyville at night S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Rainbowshine flying with a present S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Mr. and Mrs. Shy's house exterior S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Every Little Thing She Does Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Reporter Pony with a copy of the journal S7E14.png Reporter "your character would have been" S7E14.png Reporter Pony "if she'd stayed in Canterlot" S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter "everything she wrote in there" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity "there's nothing to worry about" S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Bird's-eye view of the Canterlot basilica MLPTM.png Distance view of Rainbow decorating the stage MLPTM.png Season eight Horse Play Twilight watches ponies fill the seats S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike standing before the audience S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Young Six go on stage in ruined costumes S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Audience ponies cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom "get to the bottom of this!" S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking determined S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders split up at high-speed S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Ponies cheering loudly for Wonderbolts S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Flim "we said no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim taking bits from Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly doll to Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Ponies eager to give their bits to Flim MLPBGE.png Ponies look suspicious at Flam MLPBGE.png Flam's mustache falls off MLPBGE.png Flam looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Spectator ponies stomp their hooves S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Buckball crowd showered with confetti S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Spectators cheer for the cheer squad S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia putting on concert S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo "I've got plans to arrange" S9E22.png Scootaloo tossing her scooter away S9E22.png Scootaloo trotting down the train car S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg|Designed as on mystery pack wave 10 collector card 06 Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Cherry Berry RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|Again Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg|A toy of Rainbowshine. Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png|Season 1 Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Season 2 Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png|Season 3 Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png|Season 4 Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Season 5